Described below is a method of and a system for the remote management of a machine via IP links.
In data communications, especially wireless communications, the so-called M2M solutions, where M2M stands for machine-to-machine, mobile-to-machine (or man-to-machine), and machine-to-mobile (man), are currently being developed. Such solutions provide developers with a simple way to use wireless data as a link between systems and remote devices or between locations and individuals. Typically, M2M solutions are created for collecting information, setting parameters, sending indications of unusual situations or taking care of an on-line transaction by a wireless data connection. New M2M applications are continuously emerging and they may serve almost any environment (telemetry, telematics, home applications, public traffic service, security and surveillance, remote medical assistance, sales and payment, service and maintenance, industrial applications and fleet management). By M2M solutions, processes can be automated, which in turn increases efficiency, saves costs and provides better service levels.
A number of commercial solutions for M2M have been already been proposed, based for instance on the short message service (SMS) or on other data transfer techniques, such as for instance the CSD (Circuit Switched Data) of GSM. In general however such solutions are based on a “vertical” platform, that is a platform implemented ad hoc for the specific application. Those solutions lack therefore flexibility, since adapting them to a new application entails substantially redesigning the platform itself. Moreover, due to the data transfer techniques adopted, they have a rather poor quality in term of immediateness and security of information communication, easiness of obtaining the information, usability, reliability, etc.
There is therefore the need of an M2M solution that is flexible, is utilisable for developing a wide range of different services, and guarantees an immediate, secure and reliable communication.